


A Summer Starsky

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, holiday related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: This takes place shortly after Sweet Revenge, 1979.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	A Summer Starsky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the plethora of JULY STORY PROMTS on the Starsky&Hutch Bromance FaceBook page, the ones I used are underlined, below. Thanks, Nancy!

Starsky was discharged from the hospital on Tuesday, July 3rd. 

With conflicting emotions roiling inside Hutch - the most important, of course, being happiness - he picked Starsky up in the perfectly restored Torino, drove him to Venice Place, helped him out of the car and carefully up the stairs.

He’d already put clean sheets on the bed, fully intending to sleep on the couch while his partner regained his strength. Although Hutch was anxious to explore the new relationship they’d very tentatively begun a few days previously, he wasn’t about to take the chance of causing any kind of disruption in Starsky’s miraculous recovery. Having him alive and getting better every day was more than Hutch had dared hope for.

After Starsky was settled on the couch, with an afghan around his shoulders and his feet on the coffee table, Hutch sat on the arm next to him. “Want some water, Starsk? Lemonade? Iced tea?”

Starsky shook his head. “Nothin’ right now.” He put a hand lightly on Hutch’s thigh. “What are you so nervous about? I’m outta that place, we made it here safe an’ sound - Merle did a fabulous job on the Torino, didn’t he? - and you even managed to get me up those stairs. Everything’s good!”

Hutch moved around and sat on the table, gently lowering the Adidas-shod feet to the floor, so that they were knees-to-knees. “Beginning tomorrow, this is going to be _your_ summer! Ever since we’ve known each other, we’ve never really had any length of time to ourselves. So, for the next couple of months, I want to get to know the summer Starsky. Whenever you’re not at P.T., or the shrink’s office, giving depositions, or having check-ups, you and I are going to do anything you want.”

“Really, Hutch? Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Aren’t you going to have to work?”

“Sure. But only on Gunther-related stuff. Dobey’s agreed that I can arrange my hours around your appointments and be free whenever you are. He’s not insisting I take a temporary partner and get back on the street.”

“Thank God for that!”

“Amen.”

A definite gleam came into Starsky’s eyes. “What if I want to go to Disneyland?”

“We’ll go to Disneyland.”

“What if I want to visit Ma?”

“If your doctor okays it, we’ll fly to New York. If he says no, we’ll bring her here!”

Concern clouded Starsky’s features. “Hutch, we don’t have the money for that kind of --”

“Shut up, Starsky! We’ve talked about that.” 

“But, Hutch --”

“Shut up!” Hutch got to his feet and went to the kitchen. He knew how Starsky felt about their having to spend some of Hutch’s trust fund on medical bills, rents, etc., but now wasn’t the time to reopen that discussion. 

He pulled the pitcher of lemonade he’d made that morning out of the refrigerator, filled two tall glasses with ice, and poured. During the minute or so this took, he was able to get his composure back. Starsky didn’t need to know about everything Hutch was keeping inside right now.

He walked into the living room, sat on the table again, and handed a glass to Starsky. “We’re partners, Starsk, woven tighter together than we’ve ever been. What’s mine is yours.”

Starsky broke eye contact and sipped from his frosty glass. “Well… any time you want your independence back \--”

Hutch took Starsky’s free hand, waiting until the cobalt blue eyes met his gaze again. “Not in the foreseeable future.”

When Starsky finally smiled, Hutch continued, as if uninterrupted. “Now, how does the beach sound for tomorrow? I’ll ask Huggy to make us up a great big picnic basket - to augment the stuff everybody else will be bringing - and we’ll lounge around all day, soaking up the sun and strolling in the surf. Your doctor said walking is a great exercise. Then we’ll enjoy the fireworks after dark.”

Starsky sipped his drink. “Sounds good. If only Ma were here now, we could have friends, family, fireworks and the Fourth, all in one.”

“As soon as she arrives, we’ll do them again.”

“With fireworks?”

“Well, maybe a few small ones. Plus everything else!” 

“Can we have sparklers tomorrow?”

“As many as you want. We’ll stick one in everybody’s hamburger!”

“How many people are coming to this shindig?”

“I have no idea. Huggy’s in charge of the invitations. I just hope it’s lots and lots!”

“You’re really bursting with enthusiasm for this, aren’t you?”

“You bet!” Hutch let the sheer happiness he was feeling bubble up and smother his doubts. “The past six weeks have been the roughest we’ve ever been through and I want both of us celebrate the Good Times ahead of us.”

“Good Times. I’ll drink to that.” He took another gulp, set his glass on top of the coaster on the end table, and grabbed Hutch’s hand. “Come ‘ere.”

“Starsk…” Hutch put his own glass down on a magazine.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gettin’ heavy.” Starsky tugged firmly on the hand he held until Hutch had no option but to shift over to the couch. Starsky didn’t let go of his hand. “I just wanna be seeing stars again, the way I did the other day, the first time you kissed me.”

Sudden euphoria overwhelmed all the tensions and fears Hutch had been trying to hide. This was exactly what he’d been dreaming of. He leaned toward Starsky’s waiting lips. “Like this?”

Starsky melted into the contact and Hutch put both hands to the sides of his partner’s face. With utter joy, he deepened the kiss.

Before Hutch was nearly ready to break it off, Starsky groaned and pulled back a little. “Oh, yeah. Just like that. I think the Fourth of July’s gonna be my favorite holiday from now on!”

END


End file.
